The Curious Kitsune and FTDS collaborative Christmas Special
by Curious Kitsune654
Summary: The Silent King of the Underworld has decided to throw a party for Christmas Multi X-over


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the following franchises: Naruto, Legend of Zelda, Digimon, Wakfu, RWBY, Percy Jackson, SvtFoE, Highschool DXD, My Hero Academia, To Love Ru.

Acronyms:

SKU :Silent King of Underworld, H: Humon, HT: Hybrid Tamer, N: Nora's a Mommy, C: Curiosity broke the scissors, W: Wakfu CLN, MTT: Man with Ten Tails, CAC: Charming Assassin Charmer, FTOS: From the Other Side

Please Enjoy

The Curious Kitsune and FTDS collaborative Christmas Special

-Castle of the Necromancers-

"Lord Naruto… what exactly is going on right now?" One Grayfia Lucifuge asked with a raised brow as she and Naruto SKU stood just outside the ballroom of the latter's home in the underworld. Said room had been covered from top to bottom in Christmas décor, with tinsel, wreaths, lights, and bells hanging from nearly every open surface, several Christmas trees scattered about, and even some mistletoe dangling here and there.

There were also several different sections set up such as an eatery, various Christmas-themed food and game stands, and even little kiddie rides, making the place look not too dissimilar to a carnival or gaming center.

The reason for the stoic maid's question however, was not because of these, and least not entirely, but instead directed towards the dozens of different Narutos that filled the room along with various companions.

Having tagged along with her lord's 'walks' from time to time, Grayfia was no stranger to seeing alternate versions of the boy (and even a few of herself) but seeing this many at once, and in her own dimension, was a first.

Pulling out a small notebook and pen from thin air, Naruto SKU quickly wrote something down before showing it to the silver-haired devil.

 _I am having a party_

Resisting the urge to either sigh or giggle upon reading the simple response, knowing that was the Necromancer's way of joking, Grayfia simply played along and asked, "May I ask why are you having a party sir? I thought you were going to be spending the Holidays with Rias-san and her peerage."

 _I was bored_

 _This seemed like fun_

' _I should of known that was the reason,'_ Grayfia thought with a tiny amused roll of her eyes. Being as old as he was, her Naruto had done pretty much everything you can think of, which led to him getting bored pretty easily. "Of course my lord, should I inform Rias-san of the change of plans?"

Instead of answering note-fully this time, the whitehaired boy simply shook his head before pointing towards the back of the ballroom. Following the prompt, the maid barely held back a face-palm as she finally noticed Rias along with her queen Akeno chatting with a Nora from Remnant.

Well, less chatting and more gushing over the small infant in the orangette's arms, a little girl with red eyes, blonde hair, whisker-marks, and two fox ears atop her head along with the nine-tailed Naruto and a Karin on either side of the teen's legs.

Letting her gaze drift over the room once again, the devil-maid saw Koneko by a snack bar helping herself to a plate of cookies along with an alternate version of herself while quietly chatting about something she was annoyed about, likely her Naruto if the sour looks she shot meant anything. Meanwhile, Issei was pulling himself together near the photobooths… literally, his perverted nature got the best of the zombie boy once more and he ended up getting his arms cut off by a pregnant Yami from a TLR-verse.

She even saw Serafall excitedly chatting with yet another Naruto and a blonde girl the maid briefly mistook for a magikewl girl, but immediately dismissed this notion since there was no way in any universe that Serafall would willingly hang out with one of them.

Hearing the sound of scribbling beside her, Grayfia turned her attention back to the pale boy beside her just in time to see him hold out a note with just four words on it.

 _Order_

 _Go enjoy yourself_

"…Yes sir." She said with a bow before stepping into the room and joining in with the festivities, a small smile worming its way onto her lips as she walked.

XxXxX

"Man this is so trippy dattebayo."

"You're telling me-Ttebayo."

These comments came from a pair of Narutos who were sitting across from each-other with baffled looks on their faces.

Both blondes looked nearly identical, with fox ears on their heads, long bushy blonde tails ending with white tips, and fur covered arms ending in wicked claws. The only real difference between them, aside from their general attire, were the orange sleeves on the left Naruto's arms and the odd device embedded in the back of his hand.

"More like headache inducing if you ask me," A redheaded girl muttered from beside Naruto HT as she rubbed her forehead while a tall blonde anthro fox standing next to her nodded in agreement. "One of you is bad enough as it is."

"Oh come on Rika-chan, you know you guys love me." Naruto HT said joking with a smirk, causing the girl to huff and look away.

"It is kinda weird though," A brunette girl wearing a clearly homemade white-dress and pink hat said as she glanced from Naruto H to Naruto HT and back again. "I mean, you guys got sent to two entirely different places yet somehow ended up as almost the exact same…uuuuh, digi-humans?"

"Eh, works for me. Jinx! Double jinx!" Both Narutos said at the same time while pointing at each-other.

"Oh great, here we go again." Rika groaned as the two blondes kept jinxing each-other simultaneously.

xXxXx

"Oh my stump! This is so cool!" Star Butterfly, a blonde girl with heart marks on her cheeks and dressed in a cute santa outfit, exclaimed with her eyes literally sparkling as she took in the whole scene. "Look at all the different yous Naruto! And these decorations are sooooo pretty! And everybody seems so nice!"

"Yeah, to be honest I really thought that pale version of me was talking er writing crazy when he invited us to this whole thing," Naruto C said sheepishly before smiling brightly and adjusting the elf hat on his head so the fake ears were lined up with his real ones. "But man am I glad I was wrong, this Christmas stuff looks awesome."

"I know right!" Serafall, dressed in a similar outfit, said with a wide grin while handing each blonde a large mug filled with pale yellow liquid. "And we haven't even gotten to the best parts yet, just wait till you guys try this eggnog!"

Their intrigue peaked, the duo curiously sipped at the beverages, only to immediately start jugging upon the liquid hit their tongues.

However, whilst they were distracted by the tasty drinks, neither of them noticed the mischievous smile on Serafall's face as she twirled her softly glowing finger.

"Pah! Wow, you weren't kidding Serafall-chan! This stuff is awesome!" Naruto C said as he finished his glass, licking the eggnog-stache he'd gotten.

"More please!" Star asked bluntly while holding her glass out to the devil.

"Sure, no problem, but quick question, do either of you know what happens when you stand under mistletoe?" Serafall asked 'innocently', to which the pair tilted their heads in confusion.

"Miss what toe?" They asked back at the same time, causing the devil to giggle at the cute scene.

"Mistletoe, it's a small plant people hang up during the Christmas holidays," She explained while pulling out a small bushel of mistletoe from… somewhere for them to see. "However, the most interesting thing is what happens if two people just so happen to stand under it at the same time."

"And what's that?" Star asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much," Serafall said casually… before leaning in really close with a huge grin. "They just have to kiss each-other… on the lips… like they mean it."

Blinking in surprise, Naruto C and Star stared at the magical-girl wannabe dumbly for several moments until their brains finally registered what she said and light blushes crossed their faces.

"Oh, well that's certainly an… interesting tradition." Star muttered as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, interesting, totally," Naruto C mumbled awkwardly in agreement.

' _Three…two… one.'_ Serafall mentally counted down just as both blondes looked upward after some snow dribbled between them, their faces turning even redder upon seeing fresh mistletoe hanging directly above them from a narrow strand of ice. Somehow grinning even wider, the Leviathan devil held up a camera she had hidden in her outfit and held it ready. "Pucker up you two, it's smooching time!"

XxXxX

*Pt* "Miss."

"Dangit."

*Pt* "Miss."

"Dangit."

*Pt* "Miss."

"Dangit!"

"Come on Dally, just admit defeat already, you've been at this for fifteen minutes now and you haven't even got close." Ruel, an old poor looking man, said with a shake of his head as he, Yugo, a boy wearing a large blue hat, Amalia, a dark-skinned greenette wearing plant-like clothes, Eva, a blonde elf-like girl, and Naruto W. watched their orange haired friend repeatedly lose at a dart gun game.

"Never!" Dally exclaimed while dropping the empty gun and accepting the refilled on that was handed to him by the maid that was manning the stall. Pointing the toy weapon at the gallery of Christmas themed prizes that were set up, the Iop fired all six foam bullets with wild abandon, with the maid sheepishly stating "Miss." as each one missed by a mile.

Upon hearing the signature click sound signifying he was out, the boy flopped over with a defeated groan.

"Oh don't feel bad Dally-o, everybody knows these sorts of games are rigged," Ruel said, patting the boy's shoulder comfortingly as he sat back up. "Besides, range was never really your strong suit, how about we try something more your style like the high striker?"

"Alright." Dally said with a nod before the duo walked off towards the strength testing game.

Once they were gone, Eva walked up to the stand and accepted one of the toy guns with a smile. Fiddling around with the unfamiliar weapon for a few moments to get a feel for it, the Cra carefully aimed down the gallery.

*Pt* *Pt* *Pt* *Pt* *Pt* *Pt*

"Congratulations you win!" The maid praised as four of the six foam bullets struck true, knocking down a few candy canes, a plastic snow globe, and a reindeer plushy.

"Great job Eva-chan." Naruto W said while pulling his fellow blonde into a one-armed hug, causing her to blush lightly in embarrassment while accepting her prizes.

"It was nothing special," She mumbled shyly before holding out one of the candy canes she won in front of his face. "Here… I'm not really a fan of mint."

"Oh thanks," The whiskered blonde said with a foxy grin, happily accepting the striped sweet and popping it into his mouth without a moment's hesitation. "I was getting a bit hungry."

Smiling back at him, Eva looked ready to say something but was abruptly cut off before she could when Amalia suddenly pulled the two blondes apart and began dragging Naruto W towards another stand.

"Come on Naruto, let's check out this one next." The greenette said with a big grin before looking back and shooting Eva a dirty look that the Cra returned.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna catch up with Dally and Ruel." Yugo said nervously, taking several slow steps away from Eva as he felt the annoyance wafting off her before quickly vanishing into one of his portals.

xXxXx

"Wow! I never even knew that dimensions outside of mine existed... and SO many Narutos!"

"This is your plus one?" Naruto Man with Ten Tails asked Naruto Reluctant Hero as he stare down at the pink, alien looking Mina Ashido, the two of them already decked out in Christmas attire. "SKU mentioned you were bringing a girl, but I thought you would be bringing the one people assume you're going to end up with... Momo or something." MTT glanced at the very bright yellow dress that Mina was wearing.

This was Reluctant Hero's very first cross dimensional party, seeing as the year before many of the other Narutos got together to sing a Halloween song together, this year SKU decided to get them all together for a get together.

"Momo is closer to a sister than somebody I have romantic feelings for. Mina's my girlfriend, anyway, this can't get worse than last year, when you sneezed acid and ruined the turkey your parents spent all day on." Reluctant Hero nudged his girlfriend, who turned bright red in response to that teasing. Mina turned her head and looked away, not liking the fact that he still remembered that at all.

Not her finest moment.

"So, this is an interdimensional party... seems kind of boring if you ask me."

"That looks a lot like one of those girls from 1-B... mind explaining that Man with Ten Tails?" Reluctant Hero asked as he pointed to another version of himself, drinking and laughing it up with a girl from their rival class. He seemed different, and even Mina could see that that Naruto was quite different than the Naruto she knew. His body was less developed in comparison, and he was less battle scarred to add to that. Also, he was shorter, so this Naruto must not have had the strict diet that her boyfriend had, had all of his life.

"Namikaze, he's from a closely related universe to yourself. Unlike you, who comes from a family of heroes with evil blood, he comes from a family of villains with hero blood... though both of you went down the road of hero, he actually prefers non-violence over violence." MTT explained, since Naruto the Namikaze was a new dimensional Naruto, similar to Reluctant Hero. The two of them had technically been birthed around the same time, though Namikaze's universe had been under development a lot longer. "Anyway, you two enjoy yourselves... SKU." MTT nodded as Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld walked by them.

Mina gushed.

"You're the most adorable little guy in like ever!" Before she could hug him though, she got stopped.

This time by a different Naruto.

"I wouldn't, he doesn't like being surprise hugged by weirdos... he'll break arms. Hey, I'm Naruto the Raging Maelstrom apparently... at least that is my title around here. I'm a Demon Slayer, and you?" Raging Maelstrom asked as he shook hands with Reluctant Hero. "Also, damn you're tall... 180 cm?" Raging Maelstrom realized that he was looking up to look himself in the eyes.

Mina grimaced and looked at her arm, which she was glad wasn't broken.

"Charming Assassin Charmer... technically, I'm a ramen shop owner, but sometimes I join my wife and take assassination missions in our space ship." Charming Assassin Charmer, CAC, pointed out from behind Raging Maelstrom, and CAC looked Reluctant Hero in the eye, the two of them being the exact same height.

The two of them exchanged glances, flexing their muscles and sizing each other up. Reluctant Hero gave a short bow of the head, realizing that CAC severely outclassed him in all combat ways just by their exchange of glances. "Speaking of which, she is pregnant again, so I better keep her from stressing out too much. Hey, SKU, do you have some orange juice for Yami!?" CAC walked away from the other Narutos, and went towards SKU, the one who was hosting the party in his own dimension.

Reluctant Hero and Raging Maelstrom exchanged glances.

"So, are these kinds of events normal... and who are those ones standing over there? Actually, have you seen the Shrim... Koneko around? I brought her, since she wouldn't be the one to lose her shit over this kind of thing... honestly, I'm still a little freaked out that so many different me's exist." Raging Maelstrom looked around for his date at the little party they were at. She could have wondered off to explore, but knowing her, she was in the bathroom ignoring everyone, seeing as she was a little freaked out at how many Narutos there were.

"This many Narutos in one place, no way is this normal." Mina commented in a deadpan tone.

MTT came back at that.

"It really isn't, SKU and I are the only ones who can travel dimensions however we please... kind of our jobs. He uses his powers to help heroes get stronger by challenging them, and I use my powers to make the villains stronger by giving them advantages... the two of us use our powers to help keep the universes in a sort of balance. He suffers from boredom easily though." MTT explained rather simply, rubbing the top of Mina and Raging Maelstrom's heads, disturbing both of them. His comment about helping evil grow stronger got Reluctant Hero's attention though.

The two shared glances.

"Did you-"

"Neither SKU or I had anything to do with how fucked up your life is, that is just bad luck... anyway, you can't complain with a little cutie for a girlfriend like this. A lifetime of suffering is worth it, when you find a person who makes your world brighter." MTT walked away, leaving them all to stand there, unsure of who they could risk interacting with.

SKU opened a portal nearby, and a... very very feminine looking Naruto walked out.

"Ah, Tricky Trap, good of you to follow that boundless curiosity of yours!" CAC, with his wife Yami, raised a hand and beckoned the Tricky Trap to join them at the table they were at. He started to walk towards them, wearing nothing but a white cloak, a soft smile on his face. Raging Maelstrom pat Reluctant Hero on the back, before he walked away to go and talk with some of the people on the other side of the room.

Mina blinked, and rubbed her eyes.

"... To think, just a few weeks ago... we lost Recovery Girl and your Uncle All Might... I mean Toshinori... and now here we are, chatting it up with different versions of you. Thanks for bringing me here." Mina hugged her boyfriend's arm between her breasts softly, not sexually, and she saw his face soften up a little.

The wound was fresh.

"Uncle wouldn't want me to sulk anymore... a party outside of our dimension, he would have wanted me to come. Anyway... this is a chance to unwind without a new villain showing up to ruin this... we haven't had a decent date in months." Reluctant Hero wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, and started to lead them towards CAC and his pregnant wife. Seeing as that was an adult looking Naruto, who had a wife, a child, and another one on the way he wanted to ask him how he was able to manage such a life.

Naruto SKU was visible walking around, carefully watching everyone.

There was an explosion, and Naruto SKU went to the source of it he opened a portal underneath the ones who caused it, and dropped them back into their own dimension. The quickest and best way to let everyone know that explosions inside of his castle, were not to be appreciated. He walked back over to his throne, and sat down on a large stack of pillows, looking over a guest list and who he seemed to want to invite next, or to kick out next.

Singing could be heard.

Namikaze and Raging Maelstrom were on one of the tables together.

"You spin me right round, baby right round, like a record baby, right round round round!" The two sang loudly together, and it would seem that Namikaze's date for the evening was nowhere to be found. He was singing loudly with a very red face, while Raging Maelstrom had in his arms a white haired girl, who was fighting him the entire time that he was swinging her around. Namikaze's date got off lightly, since she had been wise enough to escape from his field of view.

Mina glanced at Reluctant Hero.

He was gone, and she looked up at the table with the other two, and now he had joined them. He grabbed both of the other Narutos, lifted them onto his shoulders, and he started to spin all of them around. MTT wasn't able to resist the temptation, and he got up on top of the table and joined them, with a guitar in hand, playing along with their music. Tricky Trap was just sitting at the table, clapping along to their beat with a passive smile. With 4 Narutos on the same table, singing, dancing, and playing instruments, soon enough that party started to get more fun than it had been before.

They randomly changed songs at the most random of moments.

The party was getting pretty fun.

XxXxX

"Oh you are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen," Rias gushed while petting Mito's head right between her foxy ears, causing the baby to purr and gurgle happily under the attention. "Be this adorable should be illegal or something."

"Indeed, you must have to keep a constant eye on her so nobody tries to scoop your daughter up for themselves." Akeno said jokingly as she tickled the baby's cheek.

"Granddaughter actually." Nora corrected with a sigh, making the two devils blink in surprise for a few seconds before nodding in understanding.

"My apologies, you look so young that I-"

"I'm seventeen years old." Nora cut Rias off in a dull tone, causing the redhead to freeze entirely with a look of disbelief.

"What… but then… huh?" The devil 'eloquently' asked as smoke started to rise from her head and her eyes turned to swirls.

"What she said." Akeno said, honestly unable to come up with a better way to word that question.

"It's… a long story." Nora said slowly while blatantly glancing down at Naruto NoM and Karin, with the former staring at them curiously and the latter visibly shaking as she clung to the orangette's side.

"Ah yes, of course, perhaps another time then," Akeno said quickly upon getting the hint, elbowing her king in the gut to snap her out of her shocked daze. "I'm feeling a bit peckish, how about we all get some hot cocoa and pumpkin pie?"

"Pie? Hot cocoa?" Naruto NoM repeated with sparkling eyes as his tails started to wag in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes." Akeno said with a smile before taking the boy's hand and leading him over to the eatery, the rest of the group following after them a second later.

xXxXx

"So why can't you send me home?" Artemis, a goddess who took the form of a young pre-teen girl with auburn hair, asked Naruto SKU while Naruto FTOS stood beside her feeding a content Teisho, a tiny lamia girl with small wings, some gingerbread cookies.

Idly munching on candy cane as he stared at the moon goddess from his throne, SKU grabbed his ever iconic notepad and started writing.

 _It is not yet time for your return_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Artemis demanded with a twitching brow upon reading the note the pale boy had written.

All she got in response though was a blank emotionless stare that seemed to just bore its way into her mind and a shake of the paper to emphasize it. Matching his gaze, a silent battle of wills went on between Artemis and SKU for several moments before the chained goddess looked away with a defeated grunt.

"Come on Naruto." She muttered while starting to drag Naruto FTOS away to another part of the ballroom. However, before she could even make it more than three steps, Artemis was forced to stop due to the scythe that suddenly blocked her path.

Gritting her teeth in mild annoyance, the goddess turned back to demand what the big deal was, only to end up blinking in surprise when she saw Eucliwood, a silver haired girl wearing similar armor to SKU, now sitting in the throne next to her fellow necromancer with his scythe in hand.

Once she recovered from her surprise, Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but was once again interrupted when the silent girl held up a note for her to read.

 _Look up_

Do so on reflex, the moon goddess barely bit back a groan upon seeing the bushel of mistletoe that was dangling above her and Naruto FTOS's heads.

"You're kidding me, right?" Artemis asked dully as she looked back towards the two necromancers who just stared back at her with their normal blank expressions, making her sigh in annoyance. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Uh, do what Arty-" Naruto FTOS started to ask, only to be cut off when the goddess grabbed him by the collar and kissed him right on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, lasting only a few seconds before ending, yet when it did both of them were left with red faces.

Naruto FTOS was frozen in shock, his eyes wide, steam rising from his head, and his mouth hanging wide open as his brain tried to process what happened. Sensing danger, Teisho quickly fluttered over to Artemis's shoulders just as the whiskered blonde fell over in a dead faint.

Meanwhile, Artemis just huffed with a light dusting of red on her cheeks, clearly trying to play it off as nothing…

…At least until she saw a certain magical girl dressed she devil standing a few feet away with a camera in hand and a wide smirk on her lips.

"You better not have…" The goddess growled under her breath before Serafall suddenly ran off, prompting her to give chase with Naruto FTOS being dragged along by their connecting chain. "Get back here you little brat!"

"WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!"

XxXxX

"Alrighty, I think I finally got it this time," A slightly ruffled Serafall said with a sheepish smile as she fiddled around with a large camera. "Is everyone still ready?"

In response, she got a chorus of agreements and urges to hurry up from everyone that had come to the party as they huddled together before the camera in various poses, all the Narutos grouped up with their respective companions and the Necromancers standing up front now in cute santa outfits. Since the party was coming to an end soon, the magical-girl wannabe suggested they get one last group photo to commemorate the celebration.

However, it was easier said then done apparently as Serafall had several issues while getting everything ready, such as the memory card being full, forgetting to remove the lens cap, and needing to recalibrate the zoom.

So now, fifteen minutes later, after finally managing to get everything properly set and good to go, the devil set the timer, hit the go button, and quickly rushed over to join the group. "Okay everyone, say Merry Christmas."

 **"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

*Flash*

\- The End-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas Oneshot and hope you all have a happy holidays. Thanks to Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer for helping with this and allowing me to use some of his characters. Thank you for reading.


End file.
